Lo peor de ambos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el final del anime.


_**Advertencia:** Mucho spoiler del final del anime, ten cuidado al leer, ya que puede arruinar todo._

Estoy aquí para dejar mi parte después de ver el anime en un día y llorar medio por el final T^T no puedo creer que Charioce quedó ciego y Nina muda :( es demasiado cruel. Pero por ello estaré dejando aquí mi parte, aunque sea para desahogarme.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Lo peor de ambos**

Charioce estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de ser capaz de parar al Bahamut, ni siquiera le importaba lo que los demás llegasen a pensar de él, incluso si lo tomaban por el villano frío y cruel de la historia.

Su decisión no cambió cuando perdió su ojo izquierdo al usar el brazalete por primera vez. Aunque probablemente se debió a que tenía a Nina en sus brazos y podía admirar a la joven con su otro ojo. Se sentía como si ese hubiese sido siempre el lugar al cual ella pertenecía, descansando plácidamente entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por la calma, Nina y todo el continente serían aniquilados si no lograba parar al Bahamut. Por eso debía continuar con su misión, arriesgando su vida sin dudar, al menos esperaba que cuando todo acabase, ella pudiese perdonarle.

Pero Nina nunca fue una chica normal, sin contar que se podía convertir en dragón, ella no dudó en seguirlo hasta la batalla final, intentando asesinarlo.

Charioce no podía morir, no lo tenía permitido hasta acabar con su misión, aun así, cuando ella tomó su espada e intentó acabar con su vida, sintió calma, morir a manos de su amada no sonaba tan mal, sobre todo si ella seguía sus principios con esa mirada tan feroz.

Pero ella no lo hizo, a cambio, ver sus lágrimas caer solo lograba destrozar el corazón del rey, ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse en la vida de la joven? Solo le traía desgracias.

Si tan solo se hubiesen encontrado de otra manera, si él jamás hubiese sido el rey y ella fuese una humana normal... pero eso no eran más que sueños.

Charioce no dudó en seguir hasta el final, arriesgando su vida en ello, pero jamás imaginó que Nina también ayudaría, lo que menos quería es que ella muriese por su culpa, pero la chica dragón siempre fue testaruda, por lo que solo pudo permitirle ayudar. Esperaba que el Bahamut no los consumiese a ambos.

Para estar dispuesto a dar su vida, perder la vista por completo fue algo leve para el rubio, pero jamás imaginó el precio que Nina tuvo que pagar. La joven que siempre estaba alegre, jovial y llena de energía, perdió su voz.

Todos podían ver lo poco que eso le importaba a la joven, ella seguía igual de alegre que siempre, pero Charioce no era consciente de ello, para él todo se oscureció, incluido su pequeño salvavidas.

Casi parecía el castigo divino por todos sus crímenes, sus ojos que siempre parecían ver todo a su alrededor le fueron arrebatados y lo único que realmente amaba se quedó a su lado, pero de una manera en la que sólo sería un doloroso recordatorio de sus decisiones tomadas.

Ella intentaría alegrar al hombre de distintas maneras, pero nunca parecía funcionar realmente. Él a veces hablaba con ella, esperando alguna respuesta que jamás llegaría, comunicarse era para ambos una difícil tarea, pero no pensaban rendirse ¿Qué importancia tenía que no pudiesen comunicarse del todo? Ambos estaban vivos y juntos, eso era lo importante ¿No?

Muchas veces, Nina llevaba las manos de su pareja a su rostro, para demostrarle que estaba feliz, que no se arrepentía de su decisión y estaría dispuesta a volverlo a hacer. Charioce adoraba sentir la sonrisa en los labios de la chica, es lo único que le demostraba que todo el dolor mereció la pena.

A veces, después de besarse, Charioce creía poder escuchar a Nina en su cabeza.

_"- Te amo, ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de nada -"_

A el hombre le gustaba creer que esa era la verdadera Nina, intentando hablar con él y demostrándole su amor.

Pero la chica tenía una forma muy sencilla de hacerle entender sus sentimientos. Muchas veces, cuando no había nadie cerca, ella tomaba sus manos y lo obligaba a bailar, nunca había una canción de fondo, pero Charioce tenía la certeza de que ella estaría tarareando una en su cabeza, mientras ambos giraban y ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En esos momentos y solo bajo la luz de las estrellas, el hombre se sentía realmente feliz, no había rey ni dragón cuando estaban a solas, solo dos personas que se amaban con locura a pesar de sus diferencias.

Sabiendo que solo ella podía ver su rostro, Chris sonreía, demostrando que era feliz.

Y pobre de quien intentase destruir esa felicidad.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado xD sinceramente tenía que escribir después de ese final, ya sé que al menos no murieron, pero igualmente fue muy triste.

Al final llamé a Charioce "Chris" lo hice a propósito, ya que me parece bonito pensar que solo puede ser "Chris" con Nina, el hombre detrás del rey ^^


End file.
